Zootopia: One-Shot Mania
by MaddMammal
Summary: A collection of one-shots and short stories that I feel will be god to write, but aren't big enough to be their own stories. Don't forget to review and follow! PM me ideas for one-shots and I will include them in this collection, or send me your story and I will include it as well as credit to you. Up to T rating


**What's this?**

 **A story from HoppinMad?**

 **What kind of sorcery is this?**

 **Hey guys! It has been such a long time since i have updated anything on this site, and to be honest I am kind of disappointed that it took me this long. Life has been one major rollercoaster recently, but hopefully I can start writing again. I started this one-shot story so i can have a way to vent my many ideas that don't have the potential to become a full story. Ideas run through my head all day, and they distract me from the main stories I want to write, so I thought I would make this little story as to not let any ideas go to waste. I have a few plans for one-shots i can put in this story, but I would also like for you guys to give me one-shot ideas to write for your enjoyment.**

 **As far as large ongoing stories go, I have a few in mind that i will mention at the end of this chapter, and I would like your opinions as to if you think it is a good idea to write them. Right now I am working on what I plan to be one of my biggest stories, which will also be listed at the end of this chapter.**

 **Also, big big BIG Thank you to** **Libious** **for letting me use one of their Original Characters as one of the main protagonists in my story. Please go check out their stories. I have read every single one of them about 8 times already, and I don't plan on stopping soon. If you haven't read Wilde Heart, what are you doing with your life?**

 **PLEASE UPDATE -All I Want For Christmas**

 **Okay enjoy the one-shot**

 **Peace!**

 _ **Zootopia: One-Shot Mania**_

 _ **Chapter One - Cruiser Creepshots**_

 _Tree_

 _Tree_

 _Car_

 _Tree_

 _Bush_

 _So Much White….._

 _Giant Flash of White Li…_

 _What?_

Nick's Ears perked as another camera shutter went off next to him, followed by a soft snicker. Nick rolled his eyes, a long sharp breath of air escaping his nose. Glancing to his left, his gaze fell upon a small grey bunny sat snuggly in the driver's seat of their Z.P.D. police cruiser. Her large buck teeth poking out of her upper lip in a large grin. She tapped away at her phone, making small humming noises as she did. Her strong legs swung lazily under her as she bounced slightly in her seat.

 _How can someone be so cute and so evil._

Sighing, Nick leaned back in his chair, the back of his head making a small *thump* on the head rest. His head slowly rolled in her direction. Her eyes widened and her ears swayed as she let out a snort, placing a small paw over her mouth. Nick raised an eyebrow, his curiosity piqued.

"Mind letting me in on the secret, Carrots?" Nick questioned, leaning forward to give Judy his full attention. The doe looked over at him, as if just now remembering he was in the cruiser with her. She glanced down at her phone, then back at him, then back at her phone, her smile growing each time she looked at him.

"Yeah, I guess I could see that happening." She said to no one in particular, smirking at the fox as she swayed her phone in front of him. Nick tilted his head, his right ear pulling down slightly. "What are you talking about, Carrots?"

Judy let out a soft giggle and tossed her phone in the fox's lap. "Knock yourself out."

Nick starred at the phone that now occupied a small portion of his lap. He shot his partner a skeptical look, only receiving a shrug in response.

"Gee, thanks." Nick quipped, still not knowing what to do. Judy laughed at his confused look, rubbing a paw over her face.

"Unlock the phone you goofball."

 _Oh…_

"Ah, knew that." Nick said, shaking his head slightly at his own cluelessness.

"Sure you did." Nick stuck his tongue out at her, Judy answering back with a goofy face of her own. Nick chuckled as he picked up the phone and held it up to his face.

 _She is just too much sometimes._

Nick pushed the power button on the phone that was almost comically small for his much larger paw. The screen flashed on, a picture of Nick and Judy together at his graduation occupied the lock screen. A genuine smile came across Nick's muzzle, just like the one in the picture. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

The cheering.

The applause.

The proud look on his mom's face as she cried about how "snazzy" he looked in police blues.

 _Her._

Nick glanced to his left at his favorite bunny. She watched him with a smile on her face, waiting for him to unlock her phone. Nick laughed when she made eye contact with him.

"What's so funny Nick?" She asked, not sure why Nick was laughing.

Nick just shook his head. "Nothing. You just look so cu-" The tod winced as a small grey fist slugged his left arm, sending spurts of pain up to his shoulder.

"Sheesh Carrots, you need to chill out on the protein." Nick rubbed his arm with one paw, while he flashed her his best 'sorry but you know you love me' smile. Judy's eyes narrowed at him.

"Don't call me cute. Unlock the phone."

 _Better work on that smile slick._

Nick nodded his head, turning the phone back on and swiping the screen. A passcode bar showed up, making Nick's ears perk up. Judy grinned, leaning back in her seat. Usually her phone was open to anyone who needed it (Mostly Nick). Judy decided to put a passcode on it in an attempt to irk the fox. Nick let out a low sigh, staring at the phone in defeat. Judy pumped her fist in the air in a small show of victory

 _Bunny - 1_

 _Fox - 0_

 _He's never gonna be able to-_

 _*ding*_

Judy's eyes shot open as she sat forward. She looked over at Nick, a sly smile plastered on his muzzle.

"What? How did you…" Judy huffed, rubbing both paws over her muzzle. Nick snorted at her. He knew what game she was playing, and was happy to beat her at it.

"Seriously Carrots? BunnyCop101 is not that hard to figure out." Nick quipped, wiggling his eyebrows in triumphant smarminess. Judy crossed her arms over her chest and made an adorable sound of indignation.

"You bunnies, so easy to figure out." Judy mimicked nick with a goofy look on her face, obviously mad that he figured out her passcode, and so easily at that.

Nick looked back down at her phone. The messenger app was open, with a new message from Claws.

 _Must be Clawhauser._

Nick tapped on his username, opening up the conversation. At the top of the screen was a picture of Nick. His elbow sat on the dash in front of him, his muzzle rested in his palm. He was looking out the window, staring at nothing in particular. His ear seemed to melt down the back of his head.

 _She was taking creepshots._

Nick laughed at the thought of a small bunny taking secret pictures of a big bad fox.

Below the picture was another message from judy. A torrent of laughing emojis followed by one single heart emoji. Nick raised his eyebrow at that, sparing a second to glance over at his partner. She was staring out the driver-side window, twirling her right ear in her paw.

 _God she is adorable._

Nick looked back down at her phone. The message from Clawhauser read:

 **Lol omg so intense. He should start a calendar called "Brooding souls of Zootopia"**

Nick let out another soft chuckle.

 _Although that idea may come in handy someday._

Nick looked over at Judy again to see if she was paying attention. Her focus occupied by drawing little pictures in the fog of her breath on the window. Nick grinned mischievously, and tapped a quick message before hitting send.

 **Ikr. He is so handsome and perfect**

Satisfied with his work, the fox placed the phone down in the center console.

"Honestly Judy. I thought you were above Creepshots." Nick smirked as the doe slowly turned around to face him, a heavy scowl present on her face.

"It was NOT a creepshot!" Judy growled

Nick snorted.

"Sure, and I'm not Madly in love with you."

Judy went to speak, but choked on her own words. Her eyes widened as she stared at Nick. The tod sat there with a large grin on his muzzle. Judy tilted her head.

"Really?"

"Hey carrots."

"Wha…"

 _*flash*_

"Hey!"

 **Well, that was refreshing to write! Honestly thought i would never get around this writer's block, but reading other people's stories really helped me understand how to become a better writer. My writing style has changed a lot since I started writing, I just hope it's good enough for all of you to read. Okay, about my ongoing stories**

 **(they are mostly focused on Nick and WildeHopps)**

 **Zootopia - Adrift: Nick wakes up on a large orange raft in the middle of the ocean with no memory of who he is or how he got there. Not only that, but he isn't the only one on this raft. Nick has to find out who he is, and why he is there. And who is this grey bunny? (mystery, adventure.)**

 **Zootopia - A New Addition: Nick and Judy have been partners on the force for quite some time now. Closing cases and saving mammals has become a regular thing for Zootopia's most iconic police duo. One day the get a call about a hostile break in. Deciding to split up so they can get the slip on the perp, Nick ends up in the wrong place at the right time. Nick doesn't like to take his work home with him, but what if his work had bright blue eyes and needed a place to stay? (Nick/Judy Adoption.)**

 **Zootopia - To The stars: (Sequel to A New Addition) Jacob has looked up to his parents for his whole life. They never seem to be afraid when duty calls. But, having the two most famous police officers as parents can be quite annoying at times. When it's Jacobs turn to take to the stars to become a new breed of soldier, can he leave his old life behind for the unknown? (Thanks Libious :) )**

 **Those are my big story plans that will hopefully be underway soon. I still have some planning and writing to do, but i will be posting the beginning to one of them soon. Please don't forget to review and follow! I would love to hear all feedback from you guys, I'm always trying to make myself a better writer, and i think you guys can help with that.**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **See you guys in the next chapter!**

 **Peace!**


End file.
